


DragonSpeak

by SheWhoStumbles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragonspeak, M/M, Magic Revealed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoStumbles/pseuds/SheWhoStumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur should have been angry when he found his idiot manservant talking to the dragon he had supposedly killed. He should've demanded an explanation. Instead, Arthur found himself all too distracted by the ancient words coming from Merlin's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DragonSpeak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut. Hang in there with me.

Arthur hadn't actually meant to follow his idiot of a manservant into the woods. He believed everyone deserved the privacy to traipse through the woods in the dead of night doing whatever it is that you do that late.

But this was Merlin - who was complete rubbish at keeping secrets - which meant that Arthur obviously needed to know what this one secret was.

He had at first been afraid for Merlin, stumbling through the forest in complete darkness. He consoled himself in the knowledge that Merlin would surely have enough scrapes and bruises that he'd have to explain to his master what he'd been up to when Arthur questioned him about it.

However, as Merlin picked his way through the brush and the branches, he moved with a grace and finesse that Arthur didn't think him capable. He agilely climbed over roots with steadfast determination and if Arthur hadn't followed Merlin into the woods himself, he would've thought he had stumbled upon a woodland creature - sharp, angular features highlighted by the glow of the moon that made his pale skin gleam iridescently.

Arthur couldn't help but wonder if his manservant had been enchanted as he walked into the middle of a clearing and turned his head to gaze peculiarly at the sky. But he quickly dismissed that notion when Merlin spoke with a deep and powerful voice that shook Arthur to his very core. No, Merlin wasn't ensorcelled. But he was speaking with the authority that not even the greatest of kings could find buried deep within them.

Here he was - idiot, bumbling, fool of a manservant- Merlin, standing with his arms outstretched as if challenging the stars and bellowing with such force that those stars would have no choice but to comply to his will.

He should have been furious.

He should have been furious when the golden dragon that he had apparently not actually killed swept in and alighted before Merlin.

He should have been furious when the dragon lowered its threateningly yellow gaze to Merlin in submission implying that Merlin, not Balinor, was the last dragonlord.

He should have been furious because this meant his manservant and closest friend had been practicing magic in Camelot under the crowned prince's very nose. 

He should have been furious...but the blood allowing his brain to process thoughts seemed to have left his head and move to a far more inconvenient location.

***

Arthur didn't approach Merlin after that first night. Or when he followed him a second time. Or a fifth. He kept himself carefully hidden in the bushes as Merlin's commanding voice brought both the dragon and his own cock to full attention.

Arthur knew he couldn't keep doing this - stalking his servant and having a quick and desperate wank in the bushes. No, he needed something more. Something real.

By now, Arthur knew exactly when Merlin would be returning from his midnight strolls and Arthur was ready.

He would've missed Merlin's dark, silent figure quietly going up the castle steps if Arthur hadn't learned to recognize his patterns. Before Merlin was even aware that he was being carefully watched, Arthur had him by the throat, slammed against the cold, stone wall.

The ferocity in his eyes that Arthur had began to dream of faded as recognition kicked in and Merlin murmured a choked "Arthur."

"What did you say?" Arthur growled into his ear.

"I don't know what..."

Merlin yelped as Arthur gripped more tightly around Merlin's pale neck.

"What did you say? To the dragon?" Lust had begun to taint Arthur's whispers as he spoke through gritted teeth.

Upon hearing the word dragon, Merlin's eyes flashed not with the strength or majesty that Arthur knew he felt when he was calling the great beast, but fear.

 "I...I can expl-"

Arthur cut him off with a glare.

"Tell me what you said."

Merlin began to shake and stammer incoherently about destiny and Morgana, resembling the Merlin that Arthur had thought he knew all along. But Arthur wasn't giving up.

"Tell me exactly what you said." Merlin paused in confusion before realization began to color his deep blue eyes.

"Please, Merlin" Arthur rasped as the facade of aggression and anger began to slip and his desire took over.

Without hesitation, Merlin began to softly drone in the tongue that had been infiltrating Arthur's every thought. Though he did not speak the words with the firm authority that he did in the forest, Merlin's words echoed with an ancient power.

Arthur groaned as he involuntarily ground his hips against Merlin's.

With a soft chuckle and his voice still slightly twinged with ancient and mighty power, Merlin spoke "Perhaps this would be best continued in your chambers, sire."

Arthur wasn't quite sure how long it took for them to get from the front corridor to his bed chambers. All he could remember was hungrily kissing that cheeky smirk from Merlin's face and then there they were. Tongues lapping greedily at one another with Merlin pausing to filthily whisper dragonspeak into Arthur's ear 

Arthur bucked with want as Merlin drew out a particularly heated "Pendragon" with the lilt of ancient language.

He pulled back - horny, dilated eyes meeting playful, golden ones.

"What did you say?" He asked breathlessly.

Merlin smirked as the gold melted slowly to his more natural blue. "I said that you were mine, Pendragon."

Arthur growled in response. “I think you forget who’s truly in charge here, Merlin.”

Merlin’s eyes twinkled with a challenge but he otherwise avoided Arthur’s statement other than to leave his mark on a patch of skin just above Arthur’s collarbone.

As Merlin worked away – sucking and gently nibbling Arthur’s flesh – Arthur’s hands began to explore the warm body in front of him. Merlin’s skin was as smooth as it was pale, pulled taut by the hidden muscles and the sharp bones that protruded. 

Merlin’s diligent territory claiming halted breathlessly as Arthur’s fingers followed the shape of Merlin’s figure down into Merlin’s trousers, ghosting across his hipbones and resting ever so lightly upon his manhood.

Merlin's breath hitched and he untangled their limbs from one another. Arthur’s quizzical gaze was met with a mischievous one as Merlin uttered a single, powerful word in dragon tongue.

Without fully understanding what Merlin had said only feeling the impulse to obey, Arthur dropped to his knees bringing Merlin’s faded and worn trousers down with him.

In a position certainly not befitting a king, Arthur took one look at Merlin – who nodded his assurance – before taking Merlin’s tip and teasing it gently with his tongue. 

The dragonlord that Arthur had grasped beneath his hands moaned lustfully and threw his head against the door, reminding Arthur just how painfully hard he was himself. Merlin subconsciously thrust forward but after weeks of the torture that Arthur had suffered stalking him through the woods, Arthur wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily. Not that he now had a writhing, all powerful sorcerer subject to his every whim and ready to fall apart the moment Arthur decided to stop teasing. But for now, he was content to slowly and sloppily lick his way up Merlin’s length, choosing to never fully taking him in his mouth as Merlin groaned in frustration.

As Merlin began to lose control, he wildly grasped for Arthur’s head, knocking a candle stand over in the process and reverently chanting Arthur’s name. Once Arthur’s tongue had memorized every contour and every flavor of the man quietly falling apart beneath him, Arthur took his member fully into his mouth, pausing just at the base for Merlin’s desperate “please” to urge him to continue.

With all the concentration of a knight preparing for battle, Arthur diligently sucked Merlin off – teeth gently grazing him on the way out and tongue greedily coaxing him to cum.

After a raspy warning moan, Arthur removed his mouth and very softly exhaled along Merlin’s shaft before rushing up to meet Merlin’s lips with his own, taking him in hand and guiding his hapless manservant on to climax.

As his breath returned to normal and his long, lithe fingers quit desperately seeking solace in Arthur’s hair, Merlin gently pushed Arthur to his bed and urged him to lean backwards before unlacing his breeches.

Arthur, now fully unclothed thanks to Merlin’s clumsy post-orgasm ministrations, watched in amusement as Merlin stumbled out of his own clothes to reveal the long limbs and porcelain skin beneath marred by scars that Arthur hadn’t expected to see.

Arthur reached up to trace the mace wound lining his shoulder.

“I remember when you got this.” Arthur said sadly, the memory and fear of loss rushing back to him all at once.

Merlin smiled reassuringly and straddled his fully nude body over Arthur’s. He reached forward and kissed Arthur, tongue asking politely for entrance. Arthur moaned as Merlin’s warm thighs gently caressed his cock.

“You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” Merlin said as he gave that enduringly irritating smirk.

With a quick nip of Arthur’s nose, Merlin lifted his body from Arthur’s and reached behind to open himself up.

Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off the warlock as he stretched himself.

He found himself unconsciously whispering reassurances and soothingly thumbing circles into Merlin’s hip bones to which he received a “prat”.

As he reached the three finger mark, Merlin took Arthur’s achingly hard cock in his hand and stroked him roughly.

Arthur was about to cry out in protest as Merlin’s hand became warm and slick, preparing Arthur for him. Arthur’s look of confusion must have been apparent as Merlin justified this with an eyeroll and a brief utterance of “magic”.

After Arthur had just reached the precipice of losing all control, Merlin removed his fingers from his own body and released Arthur, which Arthur most certainly did not whine about.

But even before he could properly complain, Merlin had positioned his body over Arthur’s fully erect self.

Merlin gazed directly into Arthur’s eyes, whispering a few more filthy dragon commands that caused his eyes to flare golden before lowering himself completely on to Arthur, hissing as he hit his base.

As soon as Arthur had regained the composure of having Merlin’s warm body completely encasing him, he arched up to match the rhythm of Merlin’s own movements.

As the two completely became one, bodies and breath in sync, Merlin’s eyes flashed golden setting the room alight in warmth. Every touch of Merlin’s fingertips sent a sharp jolt of electricity through Arthur’s skin, making him feel alive and keen to Merlin’s every thought, movement, and want.

After what felt like hours but were in fact mere minutes with Arthur thrusting upwards to meet Merlin’s body, the two began to unravel. Merlin cried out in ecstasy as Arthur hit his sweet spot with a final thrust, sending him into an orgasmic bliss. Arthur followed a few moments later and the two remained intertwined until Merlin tenderly removed himself and collapsed beside Arthur.

“You know this is a royal bed, Merlin.” Arthur tested the waters, fearful that they would no longer be able to banter as they always had. Merlin’s hearty laugh assured him that everything would remain exactly the same.

“So, Merlin.” Arthur said propping himself up on one arm as he cautiously approached the subject he had been avoiding. “I think we need to talk about your dragon.”

Merlin shot up and paled as his ears simultaneously lit up in embarrassment. Arthur never fully caught what Merlin said, something about never living this down, as he attempted to calm his warlock down with a few sloppy kisses.


End file.
